


Alternative Methods

by Rhonda3Green



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Brief mentions of torture, F/M, Reyux, Sex, Shameless Smut, rey/hux - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey gets creative in trying to get intel from the captured Hux. The general just might turn the tables . . .</p><p>Originally submitted at @ahuxaday from my Hux blog (huxfanblog) for huxfest but am posting here, because I might add to it eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux grimaced as the doors of the holding cell slid open. Anyone who was used to seeing the General under normal circumstances might have trouble recognizing him in his present state: tied down at his wrists and ankles, dressed in grey prisoner garb, and sporting three days worth of stubble. However, his Resistance captors would not so easily forget who he was. Since the Resistance strike team had captured the shuttle he had been commandeering between a colonized moon and the First Order’s new flagship, they had interrogated him day and night for all he knew. However, Hux had yet to speak one word to them.

He looked to see who had entered the room now, steeling himself for whatever torture was about to be inflicted upon him. His eyebrows raised in surprise when it was not one of the usual interrogators, but a young woman of slight build wearing grey robes. Her face seemed familiar to him. The rebellious spark in her dark eyes helped him recall the database pictures of members of the Resistance. Hux smirked.

“So you’re the one who messed up Ren’s face,” said Hux. “I commend you for that. He was sulking for weeks.”

Rey stepped close to the flat metal surface on which Hux was splayed. 

“I’m not here to talk about Kylo Ren,” said Rey. “You’re going to give me information about your base.”

Hux laughed. “They haven’t been able to get it out of you yet,” said Rey.

“I’m not afraid of pain,” said Hux. 

“Then I’ll have to use a different method,” said Rey.

“You can try,” said Hux. “But if I were you, I would be worried about my men tracking you down. It’s only a matter of time.”

“I doubt it,” said Rey.

“Well, that’s your problem,” said Hux.

The General’s expression went from bored to incredulous when instead of replying, Rey lowered herself onto Hux’s legs and pulled down the threadbare trousers to his knees. She stared unabashedly at his dick. Though not particularly shy, Hux could not help but blush reflexively. 

"W-what are you doing?”

“You said pain didn’t work,” said Rey.

The way she looked up at him through her thick lashes made his heart pound. 

Hux licked his lips. “Does the Resistance actually whore out its members to get information out of prisoners?”

“No,” said Rey. “No one knows I’m here.”

“So why are you here?” asked Hux.

She only answered by licking the tip of his flaccid cock. Hux sharply inhaled at the sensation of her hot tongue. 

“If you honestly think you will get anything out of sucking me off, then by all means try,” said Hux.

Rey wrapped her lips around his hardening length and lowered her head down. She twisted her hand around where her mouth didn’t reach. She certainly knew what she was doing.

“Is this how they do things on Jakku?” Hux quipped.  

Rey released his dick with a wet smacking sound.

“No,” said Rey. “But I heard that’s how it is in the First Order. How many dicks did you suck to become general?”

"A few,” admitted Hux.

Rey hesitated, not expecting this answer. 

“Though if I was as pretty as you, I would have just had to bat my eyelashes a few times,” said Hux.

Rey blushed. “I’m not so sure about that.”

She refocused on his flushed member and began to suck him off in earnest. Hux sighed and tried to arch deeper into her soft mouth, but the restraints restricted his movement. He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his orgasm coming. Fuck. It felt good. Then all of a sudden, Rey pulled her mouth completely away from his leaking cock. Hux gasped in shock.

“Don’t think you’re going to come until you tell me where your base is,” said Rey.

Hux shivered from being so close to climax, but he shook his head. Rey smiled darkly. She stood up and ripped his shirt open. For the first time since his capture, Hux truly felt out of his depth. He trembled as she slid her hands down his pale chest.

“Shh,” Rey said. “All you have to do is tell me.”

She kissed at the orange hair on his cheek.

“And I’ll give you everything you want,” she whispered in his ear.

Hux swallowed heavily, but did not respond otherwise. Rey kissed and bit his neck as she reached down to slowly rub his erection. Hux whimpered, desperate for more friction. Her hand moved faster until he was a few strokes away from release. When she pulled away this time, Hux cried out and his eyes watered.

“You know what you have to do,” said Rey without sympathy.

Before he could try to compose himself, Rey unfastened the front of her robe. As it fell from her shoulders, Hux’s mouth dropped when he saw that she wasn’t wearing anything else underneath. His eyes became involuntarily glued to her cute, perky breasts.

“Just what were you planning to do with me coming here like that?” asked Hux.

“Would you like to find out?” asked Rey.

Hux couldn’t stop himself from eagerly nodding. Rey swung her leg over him and straddled his face. 

“Lick,” she commanded.

He stuck his tongue between her folds and she rutted against his face.She relished the burn of his beard on her sensitive thighs. Rey grabbed a handful of his disheveled hair as he tongued her clit.  “Yes,” she moaned. “Keep doing that.” His chin was soaked with his spit and her wetness.He breathed heavily through his nose and continued to taste her.

“You have a nice mouth,” said Rey. “I might have to keep you,”

Hux raised an eyebrow despite his ministrations.

“As my bedwarmer,” Rey clarified. 

Hux laughed and the vibrations from his mouth caused Rey to speedily come into his mouth. Hux swallowed and looked at her smugly. He was about to say something when Rey moved her hips down to his desperate erection. She lowered her heat just an inch above his tip. Hux tried to thrust up into her to no avail. 

“Is this what you want?” asked Rey as she let his cock rub against her opening before moving out of reach again. 

Hux’s eyes glimmered with desperation, but he could not bring himself to beg. 

“You know what you have to do, Armitage” said Rey.

“I admire your determination, Rey,” said Hux. “But it takes much more than seduction to best a man like me.”

“Then how about I just leave you there like this all night?” asked Rey.

“You won’t,” said Hux with certainty.

“Oh really?” said Rey.

“Really,” said Hux.

With this, there was a sudden explosion as something collided heavily with the Resistance vessel they were travelling on. Rey shrieked. Hux took advantage of her surprise to grab Rey and flip her on her back.

“What?” Rey looked up in confusion as Hux’s blue eyes peered down on her lustfully. 

“I had already undone my restraints before you came in the room,” said Hux. “But I wasn’t going to lose the opportunity to have a beautiful woman take advantage of me.“ 

“But what?” she looked over in confusion as the sound of blaster shots rang through the ship.  “

The First Order finally found me,” said Hux.

He kissed her heatedly and lined his cock up with her entrance.

“You’ll know where our base is soon enough now,” he said with amusement. “So fair is fair, right?”

She trembled as the head of his cock teased her. It felt too good to pull away from him now. She wrapped her legs around his hips and nodded. He slid inside of her, and she gripped his shoulders. When he was all the way in, he whispered into her ear:“ I like your cunt. I might have to keep you.”  A louder explosion sounded closer to them. Rey looked towards it in alarm.

“We have just enough time,” Hux reassured her.

He thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace, eager to finally get off before he was either rescued or the ship blew up. 

“Are you always an arrogant bastard?” asked Rey.

“Yes!” said Hux, both as an answer to her question and an exclamation of pleasure.

He emptied himself into her with three heavy thrusts and quickly stood and pulled his pants back up. His release had barely started pooling onto Rey’s thighs when the the stormtroopers broke down the door. Hux threw her discarded robe on top of her nakedness. 

“Sir,” said one of the stormtroopers, unperturbed by the scene. “What are your orders?”

“Strip the ship of anything valuable,”  said Hux. “And have this woman escorted to my quarters.”

Rey sat up with a conflicted look on her face. 

“You said yourself that nobody knew that you were coming to me,” said Hux. “For all everyone knows you could have perished on this vessel.”

Rey refastened the robe around her body. Hux loosed it so that most of her breasts were showing. He squeezed one before moving his hand away, earning an involuntary moan from Rey. 

Hux smiled arrogantly. “I can’t wait to see the look on Ren’s face when he sees my new companion.”

And with that, Hux swept out of the room as if he had just stepped out of a conference room and not an interrogation chamber. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey takes care of Hux after a long day. This chapter is pretty much pure smut lol.

General Armitage Hux sighed. His head hurt after a long day of re-explaining proper procedures to his idiot insubordinates. It had also not helped that Kylo Ren was continuing to make every day a headache. He entered his quarters and chuckled. Kylo Ren was still looking for the scavenger girl. Little did he know that she spent most of her time either in Hux's office or in his private quarters. In his bed to be more exact. Rey had been quick to learn the ins and outs of the First Order's holonet, and spent most of the day forwarding repair requests or rewriting broken code. Armitage assumed that she was motivated to do this work both to avoid boredom and in the hopes that she would one day escape and utilize her knowledge against the First Order. Such an occurrence was highly unlikely. Armitage would not let her go so easily. She had been a quick study in after hours past times as much she had been with her daily tasks. Perhaps she was being so accommodating in order to make Hux to drop his guard. Regardless of her motivations, Armitage was not going to complain. He had been alone for long enough.  
  
He draped his greatcoat over the sofa in his front room. He took off his hat and tossed it on one of the cushions. The sound of running water echoed from the refresher. Hux felt his cock twitch in anticipation. Rey stepped out a moment later.  
  
"Your bath is ready," she said. "Better hurry up before it gets cold."  
  
Rey was wearing his black robe. The smooth fabric clung tightly to her body. Her hair was loose and smelled like shampoo. Hux worried his bottom lip. Rey unfastened his jacket and slid it off his shoulders. She gently put it next to his greatcoat on top of the sofa. Hux pulled off his white undershirt and placed it neatly on top of the jacket. When Rey knelt and began undoing his trousers, he finally spoke.  
  
"Kylo Ren is still looking for you," said Armitage.  
  
"I know," said Rey. "I will have to see what he wants soon."  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" he said with irritation.  
  
Rey smiled as she pulled down the uniform trousers.   
  
"Jealous?" she asked. "Are you my captor or my husband?"  
  
Before he could respond, Rey squeezed his cock through his grey shorts. Hux made a rather embarrassing sound.    
  
"You are not going anywhere alone with him," said Hux.  
  
This statement would have seemed rather commanding if it was not for the way Armitage's half-hard cock bounced as he stepped out of the rest of his clothes and boots. Rey chuckled and walked with him into the refresher.   
  
His refresher was the most luxurious aboard the base with a full bath and shower. He had not very often indulged in baths until he had a beautiful woman around willing to bathe him. Armitage lowered himself into the hot water. Rey scooped some of the water into metal jar and poured it over his pale shoulders. He exhaled at the pleasant heat on his back.   
  
"Lean back," said Rey.  
  
He complied, and Rey gently washed his hair, careful not to get any soap into his eyes. Hux closed his eyes as she massaged his scalp.   
  
"You know this base is too far in the Outer Reaches to even attempt to escape," Hux mused.  
  
"Hmm," said Rey.   
  
"And I must point out that since I brought you here, your well-being has vastly improved," said Hux.   
  
She rinsed his hair with the jug. He peered up at her and caught a glimpse of her breasts hanging out of the robe as she bent over him.   
  
"I think you are much better off here than with the Resistance," he continued. "And certainly much better off than with that idiot Kylo Ren."  
  
Rey nudged at his back and he returned to a sitting position. She crouched at the side of the tub and kneaded the tense muscles in his shoulders.   
  
"Do you know what I would have done with you if I would have taken you as my prisoner?" asked Rey.  
  
"You did say something about me being your bedwarmer," said Hux. "But do tell."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't even let you out of my quarters," said Rey.  
  
"Oh my," said Hux. "And what would you have me do when you weren't around?"  
  
"You would press my clothes nicely and make yourself useful," said Rey. "But other than that you would sit scantily-clad and look at the door forlorn, waiting for my return."  
  
"I see," said Armitage. "And what would happen if I would try to leave your quarters?"  
  
"I would pull down your trousers, and I would spank your bare ass in front of the entire Resistance base," she said with glee. "And I would not let you finish inside of me for at least a week."  
  
"Very cruel, indeed" said Hux, his face becoming flushed at these vivid thoughts. "Perhaps I should be less lenient with you."  
  
Rey smoothed her hands from his back to his nipples and gave them a pinch. He whimpered involuntarily and the tip of his erection peeked out of the water.  
  
"But why would you when you like this so much?" asked Rey.  
  
She nibbled his earlobe, and he reached back and tugged on the sash keeping the robe closed. She let the robe glide to floor. Rey stood up and he noticed that her inner thighs were glistening.  
  
"Has someone been getting ready for me?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe I was just getting ready for myself," said Rey with a coy smile.  
  
"Did you think about me?" asked Hux reaching for her.  
  
She stepped back, out of reach. "Maybe. Are you going to give me something to think about next time?"  
  
Oh, that had done it. Hux pounced at her and pulled her into the tub, splashing water all over the floor. His mouth was on her mouth, then down her neck, and then sucking her breasts. He held her in his lap, and he slid two fingers inside of her. He curled them as he sucked hard on her nipple. Rey cried out and rocked her hips.   
  
Armitage took a breath and added another finger. He put his mouth next to ear.  
  
"Do you know that you are driving me crazy?" said Hux. "You're the only thing I think about when I am not distracting by myself running this base."  
  
Rey yanked his half-dry hair hard in her fist. Hux took his other hand and flicked her clit with his thumb and rubbed it roughly until she was coming apart in broken gasps. She was still panting for breath when he pushed her out of his lap and stepped out of the cooling bath water. Armitage removed a black towel that was stamped with the First Order insignia from a silver shelf and patted himself dry. He handed the towel to Rey and looked down at his engorged cock still standing at attention underneath a patch of soft ginger.   
  
"And how would you like it tonight?" he asked, smug at how debauched she looked. "Or am I too much for you to handle?"  
  
Rey stood up with a slosh and patted away the few droplets that had managed to touch her skin rather than the drenched tile floor. She tossed the towel back at him and walked out of the refresher, her twinkling eyes beckoning him to follow her into the bedroom.  
  
Instead of heading to the bed, she moved over the gold cushioned chair that sat in front of a mirror. She usually sat here in the morning and would brush out her long dark hair. Armitage would never admit that he would pretend to still be asleep in order to admire her pretty hair. His interest was even more piqued now that instead of sitting in the chair, she leaned her head and upper body on the top cushion. She met his eyes in the mirror and she spread her legs invitingly.   
  
"So you want to watch," Armitage observed. "Naughty girl."  
  
He gave her butt a playful smack before he grabbed her hips. He held eye contact with her in the mirror as he slid inside of her. Rey felt a deep satisfaction as his blue eyes became increasingly dazed as he filled her up completely.   
  
"Fuck yes," he moaned as he began snap his hips back and forth.   
  
She was so wet from earlier that his cock made a loud squelch each time he slid inside. Rey bit her lip as she watched her lover's body grow flushed as his movements became more and more frantic. She tightened her grip on the chair and slammed back into his hips.   
  
"If you really want a show," he panted. "Then I have an even better idea."  
  
Rey nodded, and Hux stepped away from her and sat down on the chair with his legs spread. He beckoned towards his lap. His cock was drooling milky droplets onto his soft belly.   
  
"Face the mirror and prop your legs on the arms of the chair," said Hux.  
  
Rey did as he suggested and was rewarded by the naughty reflection of the lips of her cunt swallowing Hux's cock as she lowered herself down on him. Hux gripped her tiny waist and helped her bob up and down on his manhood. Rey felt a warm rush as she watched her tits wiggle and Hux's balls smack against her skin. Armitage nibbled at her neck. He could smell how horny she was. He could hear how wet she was with every thrust. He could feel how she was clenching around him, And, fuck . . . he could see her beautiful pussy suck him inside. He was not going to last very long.   
  
Luckily for Armitage, the view did just as much for her. After a few more thrusts, her toes curled, and she threw her head back. Armitage would never be able to look at a mirror again without imagining the droplets that she splattered all over the glass. Her release ran down the glass and dripped on the floor. She kept bouncing on his cock and another stream ran down her legs.   
  
"Kriff," said Hux moving his hands to grip her soaked thighs.   
  
She met his eyes again in the mirror. Her expression was one of a woman who had gained enlightenment. That or just really good cock.  
  
"Fill me up," she commanded.  
  
Armitage finally let go of the last of his self-control. He dug his nails into her soft flesh and slammed his hips up roughly. He shouted as he released deep inside of her in four long spurts. They both watched in the mirror as his seed slowly dribbled from where they were still joined. They stayed like that for a few stunned moments. Armitage pecked a kiss on her cheek.   
  
"How is that for something to think about?" asked Armitage, out of breath yet still smug.  
  
"Not bad," Rey conceded.  
  
Armitage chuckled. His head felt a lot better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back at it! :) Thanks for everyone who commented on the first chapter and for encouraging me to write more of this pairing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally discovers Rey. Hux gets jealous and decides to demonstrate just who Rey belongs to.

When Armitage entered his empty quarters, he knew something was wrong. Rey was usually waiting for him at that time. The interruption of their previously unbroken routine brought out the worst of paranoia in him. The knock on his door and the summons to see the Supreme Leader immediately only further confirmed his suspicions. 

His stomach twisted in knots as he approached the throne room, yet he held his head high and tried to maintain the portrait of a calm and confident general that he had worked so hard to build up and maintain. When he stepped onto the walkway to the throne, that facade instantly melted away. Something was very wrong indeed.

Instead of Snoke sitting upon the throne, it was Kylo Ren, clad in black and wearing the smuggest of all possible smirks. And to make things even worse, at his feet was Rey. She was on her knees with her hands bound behind her back. She was only wearing a loose satin robe. It was precariously tied at the front in a way at that threatened to fall open any second.

"Well, General," said Kylo. "I have finally discovered your little secret."

"What is the meaning of this!" Hux shouted.

"I think you are the one who needs to do the explaining," said Kylo. "It seems as if you have been hiding your jedi lover in your quarters for months at the very least. I suppose you think you are clever."

"Where is Snoke?" Hux demanded.

"He's dead," said Kylo, offhandedly. "He died suddenly in his sleep this morning. Quite tragic."

Hux did not believe for a second that Snoke died in his sleep or that Kylo Ren found it in any way tragic. From the way Rey raised her brow, it was clear she had a similar opinion.

"Luckily, I am here to fill his shoes to guide the First Order," said Kylo Ren.

"How very fortunate indeed," said Hux, his voice filled with vitriol.

"It was to my great surprise, that after Snoke's demise," said Kylo. "I could still sense another Force user on board this vessel. Even more surprisingly, I found her in your quarters, laying in your bed."

"You have a lot of nerve," said Hux.

"I have a lot of nerve?" said Kylo. "You might want to change the tone of your voice when speaking to your Supreme Leader."

Hux glared at him.

"Now what to do with her?" said Kylo as if he were only speaking to himself. "She's too valuable to kill. Her powers have so much potential. But we can't have her running back to the Resistance either and reporting everything she has learned about the First Order."

"She's mine!" said Hux, furiously.

Kylo Ren chuckled. "Are you sure that it's not the other way around? How else do you think you were distracted enough to lose sight of this throne. It was just too easy."

"What are you talking about?" said Hux.

"I noticed that you had been distracted recently," said Kylo. "It seemed like a good time to act on certain matters."

_Like killing Snoke_ , Hux thought bitterly. Kylo narrowed his eyes at him as if he had heard the stray thought. Hux swallowed nervously. 

"She could have killed you by now and escaped if she had wanted to," said Kylo with a chuckle.

"Well, she hasn't," said Hux, locking eyes with Rey.

"Exactly," said Kylo. 

Rey seemed quite relaxed for someone who was restrained in such a vulnerable position. Kylo's dark gaze flickered to the young woman. Hux followed his eyes to the front of her robe where one of her nipples had become exposed. Hux felt his blood boil with jealous rage.

"She is _mine_ ," said Hux, more emphatically. "And you will not take her _anywhere_ without my permission ever again."

Kylo laughed. 

"You say she's yours," said Kylo. "But I am not yet convinced."

Hux inhaled furiously. Kylo flicked his fingers, and her robe fell completely open, sliding down her arms down to where her wrists were bound. Rey's soft flesh was on full display. She blushed softly. Hux's eyes filled with fury and lust, and Kylo watched with amusement as Armitage's pale face turned deep red. 

"Prove it," said Kylo.

This had finally broken the last threads of the general's composure. Hux took four steps forward, grabbed Rey, and shredded the thin fabric of the robe completely from her body. Rey gasped.

"I told you that you were never to see him alone," Hux whispered in her ear furiously. "What were you thinking?"

"It's not like he gave me a choice," said Rey. "What are you going to do about it?"

Hux slid a gloved finger inside of her, and she moaned melodically. She tried to press herself harder against his hand, but he pulled away. Rey looked at him desperately.

"Please," she said.

"Say it," said Hux.

Rey turned around and knelt in front of him. She peered up at him with those wide brown eyes. Her little breasts heaved with her excited breaths. Armitage's chest suddenly felt tight. 

"I'm yours," she said.

"Hmm," said Hux. "And who are you loyal to?"

"The First Order," she said. "I will not betray you."

"You would give up the Resistance just for my cock?" asked Hux.

"For your cock," she said. "I already have. Ever since the first time. But if I can have the rest of you as well, then I will stay forever."

Hux's eyes widened in surprise at these words. He remembered that Kylo was still watching and quickly steeled his expression back to impassiveness.

"Very well," said Hux, trying his best but failing at sounding nonchalant. "Get it wet for me, and I will give you what you want."

Hux opened his trousers. He was already hard. Rey moved closer to him on her knees. Kylo watched with interest as her round ass jiggled as she maneuvered in position. Hux gave him another sharp look. Then he sighed in delight when he felt Rey's tongue flick against the tip of his cock. He gripped her hair, and she sucked him down to the root.

Her slurping sounds echoed through the chamber. Hux realized that not only was Kylo observing, but his personal guards at the far corners of the space were also witnesses to the lewd display.

"Good," said Hux, pulling her head away from him. "Now stand up and bend over."

Rey's eyes widened with eagerness, and she stood carefully and bent over for him, her hands still bound behind her back. She released a loud squeal when Hux struck her ass with his gloved hand. He struck the other side even harder, and her thighs trembled.

"You will not speak to the Supreme Leader without me present _ever_ again," said Hux. "Do you understand?"

Before she could answer he struck her bottom again. She stayed in place but squeezed her thighs together. She was getting quite wet down there.

"Y-yes, my general," she said.

He smacked her ass one more time and then pressed two fingers inside of her dripping entrance. They slid deep inside of her with barely any resistance. Rey's eyes rolled back at the sensation of the leather gloves caressing her inner walls. Her entire body shook.

"Who do you belong to?" asked Hux.

"Y-you," said Rey, as he scissored his fingers inside of her. "I belong to General Hux."

"Good," said Hux.

He gripped her crossed wrists for leverage, and replaced his fingers with his cock. She gasped at the sharp intrusion. He thrust his hips forward as he held her in place with her shackles. Hux's eyes flicked up to the Supreme Leader, daring him to challenge who laid claim to the young beauty.

Kylo looked mildly amused. Hux had no idea why. However, it had likely to do with Rey's loud thoughts. The young jedi had managed to get the stubborn general to do exactly what she wanted. Kylo decided that he would have to keep an eye on her. He observed calmly as Hux pounded into her.

"Come on my cock!" Hux demanded.

She shuddered around him and dripped on the floor. Armitage's rutting had turned erratic.

"Good girl," said Hux. "Now I will fill you up, and show the Supreme Leader who you belong to."

Kylo held back a smirk. Hux grunted and emptied himself deep inside of her heat. When Rey gave birth to the general's child, half of the First Order would be on her side by default. Just what was she planning?

"I understand how things are now," said Kylo, looking at Hux but truly directing his words towards Rey. "I look forward to working together in the future."

Hux looked at Kylo smugly. He pulled out of Rey and neatly tucked his spent cock back into his trousers. His release trickled slowly from her opening. Rey looked up at Kylo with a debauched expression. 

"You are permitted to stand again," said Hux, his voice too gentle for the words. 

Rey straightened her posture. Hux opened the binders, not noticing that they had not even been locked. Hux removed his great coat and wrapped it around Rey's shoulders. The dark uniform suited her. It suited her a lot.

"You are both dismissed," said Kylo.

"Thank you, Supreme Leader," said Hux.

Hux put his hand on her back, and escorted Rey out of the throne room. Kylo watched them leave. It was time to prepare for war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update to give some love to all the lovely people who have been reading this! :)


End file.
